Happy Birthday
by LeiaOrganicSolo
Summary: A sudden urge to kill, of blood lust fills me, leaving my hungry. With a growl I grab a guards neck, and a hard flick of the wrist, he's dead. Jak's POV as he first turns Dark. Post TPL.


Shoved from behind, I fall into my cell. I hit the hard concrete, but I don't feel it. The Dark  
Eco has numbed my nerves, at least for a little while. I lay on the ground as the doors slide shut behind my. Panting, I turn over on my side. I take in a deep breath that I soon regret. The air smells like sweat and blood. I choke and gag.

Soon I'm left panting again. My lungs ache, and I feel as though I'm trapped, which I am. Other prisoners around me are moaning, or screaming for mercy. I don't. I can't talk.

For as long as I remember, I've never talked. My friend Daxter had always talked for me. But now we were separated, lost. And no one was on my side. I was alone.

I shudder, whether from the thought or from the cold, I'm not sure. My clothes, reduced to rags were stained with my blood.

As I try to stand up I can tell the numbing is leaving. I gasp as though I was punched in the stomach. My bones ache, and seem to be on fire. I can feel more blood dripping down my arms, staining my clothes even more. It's warm, and the cuts that it's coming from stings. I fall back down, defeated. I landed on my left leg. Crap. I bite my lips to keep from screaming in pain. I forgot it was broken.

I take deep breaths, and try to remember what day it was. How long have I been in here? I grope around on the wall. My fingernails have overgrown and scrape the stone.

Ah ha. I find small markings. They're scratches I made on my prison walls to count how many days I've been in here. One, two, three… Slowing I find more. Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen… There's even more. Twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four… I have to crawl to find even more notches. Thirty-four, thirty-five, thirty-six…

Finally the scratches stop. Fifty-six. That's how many days since I was separated from Daxter, Keira, and Samos. Fifty-six days since I've been in jail. Fifty-six days since I've first started being tortured on by the Baron like some guinea pig.

The last time I had seen my friends was on the second of last month. That made today the… Let me think… The twenty ninth.

Suddenly I feel like I'm drowning in ice cold water. my lungs burn, and I can't move. The twenty ninth. Today was Keira's birthday.

No. It's her fourteenth birthday. I thought back to her gift I had started. Before we were imported into a strange new world, before I was captured, before Gol and Maia had threatened our village. I had started collecting some tools to add to her growing collection. I almost had enough orbs to buy an entire set from that sculptor. And then Daxter was turned into an ottsel. And I was forced to save the world. And now I'm missing her birthday.

A sudden anger wells up in me, and my breath is ragged. I'm panting, and I'm standing. The pain is gone. I clench my fists. No. This wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. I grind my teeth. Why did Gol and Maia have to try to take over? Right now I could be back home with my friends. It wasn't fair!

The anger had my boiling. I felt as though I could explode. I began shaking violently. I can't take it any more. This pressure, it hurts. It feels like my chest is about to burst. I let out a scream, and fall to my knees.

My head is pounding. I bring my hands to my head to try to make it stop. Another burst of pain comes. I feel as though I'm being flattened. Another scream escapes my lips.

Something was pumping through my blood. Through the pounding headache, I can see my arms. My veins are popping out of my arms. I have to be hallucinating. I have to be! No. The pain was to real. But how do I explain my glowing veins? They were purple. The color of Dark Eco. A wave of nausea hits me, and I struggle to keep from vomiting. Another burst of pain strikes my torso. I scream again. Down the hall, I hear the Krimzon guards coming to keep my quiet. Let them come. I'm suddenly so furious, my vision clouds.

And Suddenly, I feel myself burst. The cell is lit in an explosion of purple lightening, all coming from my chest. I scream so loud it hurts my ears. But the pains of my ears are nothing compared to the rest of me. My nails seem to have sharpened, and are digging into my palms. A puddle of blood is forming at me feet. A pressure unlike anything I've ever felt is at my head, at each of my temples. My throat is being screamed raw, and my chest was on fire. It was an inferno of pain, and sorrow.

I was missing Keira's birthday. I was supposed to be home. I was supposed to be with my friends. Not anymore.

The guards are at my door. A sudden urge of bloodlust fills me, leaving my hungry. With a growl I grab a guards neck, and a hard flick of the wrist, he's dead. The guards are in my cell now. Good.

With my nails I take of one's head. His blood covers my nails, the floor, and his corpse. With a satisfied growl I take down another, and another. They're shooting at me, and I can barely remember where I am. A shot in the gut knocks me down. With a scream I cut one guard in half. My bloodlust isn't satisfied yet.

Soon the shot's the Krimzon Guards are shooting are harder, and hurt much more. But I barely notice. The smell of blood has me hungry for more. One guard ends up with a broken spine. Another looses an arm, and a leg.

And then I'm shot from behind, and I can tell I'm loosing consciousness quickly. With a scream of defeat, I say my first words. "Happy Birthday Keira."

**That game rocks. Yes, I realize it's not perfectly like the game. I know he doesn't turn into Dark Jak in prison, and his first words are "I'm gonna kill Praxis," but work with me people!**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


End file.
